


His Muse

by dean (mickaftonz)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, One Shot, this is self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickaftonz/pseuds/dean
Summary: James stares fondly across the table at the apple of his eye





	His Muse

**Author's Note:**

> both the art and the writing is done by me :)  
[art by itself here](https://dean--chester.tumblr.com/post/187610791211/a-pic-i-drew-for-my-own-fic-about-my-ocs)

With the way the sun hits through the windows, James can't help but ogle at the man across from him. It was well past 5, the evening sun coming down in slow and steady reds and purples. His sight for sore eyes had been overworked today, his dusty hair a mess and his odd eyes aching for sleep. Still, he sat at the table typing away on his fossilized laptop. The clicking would normally drive James up the wall, but there was something special about the way his muse handled the old thing, how delicate and quick his hands were... choosing every word carefully and weaving letters together on an electric loom.

He'd met James's gaze after feeling fond eyes resting upon him. James knew he'd been caught, but instead of shying away or pretending he was just snapping out of a dream he just smiled with his cheek perched on his fist. Upon being met with a flustered glance and rosy cheeks, James smiled even brighter. His muse scoffed under his breath, staring back at the screen with no further progress. The clicking had stopped.

James reached across the table and snapped the laptop shut, placing his hand over the other's.

"Hey," He said softly, gracing his thumb over pale knuckles. "Take a break, alright?"

"Alright."

"You've been working hard today. You can afford some dinner, Oliver."

"I know, James." He said hoarsely. "Thank you."


End file.
